Uno/Zinan Tsujimura
Name: Zinan Tsujimura Alias: Uno Race: Japanese Birthday: December 16th Age: 32 Hobbies: Reading, modifying and working on cars, driving in his custom Nissan Skyline Powers/Abilities: None Strengths: Highly intelligent not academically but street smart which enables him to smooth talk people and allow him to earn confidence and trust easily. He can read people and is able to tell what they want to hear and uses this to goad them into giving him what he wants. He is a capable hand to hand combat fighter which mostly focusing on street fighting. Weaknesses: Very susceptible to heat: Zinan grew up in the slums and the docks of Tokyo and as such he is used to damp cold temperatures. Because of this Heat effects him more then it would others and he tends to sweat and become hazy in very hot areas then most others would. Allergies: Zinan has seasonal allergies that effect him in the spring and summer and can cause congestion in his chest and nose there by preventing him from running as fast as he can or fighting as well as he could. While he takes medication for it if he does not take it he can get bronchitis which will cause him to be bed ridden. Rank: Kira Investigation Team member/Con man Character Info: Zinan Tsujimura was born in the slums of Tokyo. The son of a chronic gambler he grew up as a pick pocket on the streets to help his father pay off his debts while his mother tried to take care of their apartment home. However after turning 12 his father's debts stacked to high and his parents where gunned down in a drive by shooting. Left alone on the streets he was picked up by a local smuggler who worked out of the Tokyo docks. For the rest of his childhood and teenage years he was taught everything about the smuggling. As he grew so did the crimes he committed and he went from pick pocketing to stealing cars, to running errands for the local crime bosses. As he grew he rose within his guardian's ranks and started to do faulty fraud and insurance scams to turn attention away from the smuggling ring. This enabled him to become a very skilled con man able to coerce people very easily and also exposed him to the more influential people of the Tokyo underworld. Staying in between and wisely choosing to work with all clients equally Zinan was quickly able to parlay his position to learn what secrets he could about his clients to use such secrets against them. Using his streets smarts and his contacts Zinan took over the smuggling ring when his benefactor died of an illness. For 10 years Zinan ran the ring and brought in everything from weapons to jewelry, to counterfeit equipment, to fancy cars and artifacts. He made a very large sum of money in the process and helped make his ring the largest in Tokyo. Zinan however soon suffered what all smugglers suffer, and that was greed. Taking on a load that would rake him in millions Zinan made small mistakes and exposed his tracks where he normally would not have. As such just when he was making the drop at an old factory in the slums where he grew up, Zinan was busted by a squad of ICPO led by the legendary L. Zinan was handed over to Japanese authorities and sentenced to 15 years in Maximum security prison for smuggling. While in prison he has seen several of the inmates suddenly die of heart attacks which he found unusual and even started to hear about the one called, "Kira." Zinan now sits in prison, having served only 2 years and knows that L who caught him is on the Kira case, wondering if he will face defeat or victory. NPC: No